Divided We Stand, Together We Fall
by Atherva
Summary: The Hunger Game between Harry Potter, Twilight, Fallen, The Hunger Games and the Percy Jackson and the olympians. Divide we stand, Together we fall. There isn't a god that can save us all. There is no belief in this promised land.
1. Chapter 1 Hogwart

Chapter One, Hogwarts

"Her-mi-o-ne-"

Draco Malfoy whined in the huge couch in the Griffindor common room.

"I told you- _QUIT WHINING, MALFOY_."

Hermione smacked Draco on the head with the 5-inch-thick book in her hand. Ron and Harry grinned widely while Ginny, Neville and Luna obviously "smirked".

"One Hundred-fifty-sixth time this day. Poor Draco." Luna said sweetly without moving her mouth much, looking at him.

"So nice of you to count all that, huh?" said Neville, laughing at Draco who was rubbing his head frantically.

"Now, _WHAT IS IT_? Do you have to bug me every five minutes when I am reading?"

"Sorry, Mione, but I was thinking.. Isn't it little too noisy out there?"

"Wait a second... actually it IS little noisy. Isn't it, Gin?" Ron whispered to Ginny, and everybody dropped silent.

It indeed was noisy out there. Unlike some other times at Hogwarts in their 7th year after the war, it seemed like there was some fight out there. Those seven students- yes, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna and Neville- met at the Griffindor common room secretly while everybody else was taking the class, so they must have missed the sound.

"What is that?" Ginny whispered.

"Well, there is only one way to find out. Isn't it?" Harry grinned nervously and sent a hand-signal to everybody in the room, and they immediately stood up and tiptoed towards the door.

Hermione and Luna grabbed the each side of the door and flung it open.

"_Accio Wands!_" There was a sharp shout and all seven wands that were in students' hand flew toward the other end of the hallway.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna screamed. The boys quaked, because they almost lost their voices by the sight which met them.

Every inch of the hallways, the staircases, every classrooms visible, and even the doorways and magical structures, was covered by the dead bodies with black robes on them.

_The dead bodies of the Hogwarts students._

The scream echoed in the hallway. The voice was familiar somehow.

"Professor McGonagall!" Neville bellowed and ran over the dead bodies, with the rest following him.

"Lavender Brown? Pancy Parkinson? Padma! Parvati Patil! No, this can't be happening." Hermione shook her head furiously as she saw the dead bodies in the hallway.

"P..Professor. Professor McGonagall!" Harry shouted and knelt in front of Minerva McGonagall's dead body. Tear strolled down on his cheek. Hermione sobbed silently and other students were so shocked they just stood silently, looking at the principle of Hogwarts.

"Why, oh _why_?" Luna cried softly and patted the cold hand of McGonagall. "It's not why, Lovegood. It's _who_." Draco said as he rose and looked around to find who killed all the students and the professor.

There came a soft chuckle from the door. Or, actually, behind the door of the Great Hall. Their hand flew to the wand pocket, but they realized that their wands are in the hands of the enemy. Ron slowly started to panic.

"Who is it?" Draco and Harry snarled altogether, walking cautiously towards the great hall with their fist clenched.

"_Incarcarus!" _ dark figures popped from the every column in the hallway, and the red sparks flew from everywhere to the seven students.

After two seconds, without any wand to protect them, the students were all tied up and were screaming in pain as the thick cord made by the dark figures tightened on them.

"Oh, it's me, sonny." The door of the great hall opened and the dark figure with a dark mask- yes, possibly the death eater- walked slowly towards Draco, who was groaning and was putting a lots of effort to look at the dark figure properly. The voice of it was so cold that you will get a goosebumps on your necks just by hearing them. It sounded uncomfortably familiar.

Harry started to scream. "My scar! My scar is burning! Aaargh!"

Hermione half-screamed too. "It can't be.."

Ron finished with a lots of effort. "..Voldemort?"

"But it can't be! Voldemort died! Harry killed him!" Ginny screamed.

"Oh, really, Miss Weasly? Let's see about that." said the figure, and he pulled the mask off his face.

It was Lucius Malfoy. Or, it looked like him.

"Father!" Draco cried.

"Malfoy, it is not your father. Even Lucius Malfoy cannot look like that." Neville whispered harshly in Draco's ears.

He was right. The figure had Lucius' long white blond hair, but he was not Lucius Malfoy. He had the crimson eyes and two long slits instead of the nose, which was exactly like the Voldemort's.

"No. I will say that I'm not. Lucius Malfoy was... my eighth horcrux. Funny, isn't it? Dumbledore never imagined that there might be an eight horcrux! Useful he was. Draco, you have disappointed me very much. How can you leave your mother alone, come back to Hogwarts, and join those puny children?" Lucius-Voldemort picked up a robed figure from the floor and showed it to the children. It was Professor Flitwick. "Professor!" Luna cried.

"W.. what are you going to do with us?" Ginny whispered fearfully.

"You, Miss Weasly, and all of you fools, are going to play this most awesome games with other fools... the game that is named as the Hunger Games."

For some reason- none of them knew exactly why- the very words about the game made the students shiver.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cullens

"Edward?" Bella called out. In less than a second, Edward Cullen rushed towards her. "Yes?" he said as he curled his arms around her.

"Nothing, I just..."

"Wanted to see me?" Edward smiled. Bella Cullen leaned over. When their lips were less than a half inch apart, Alice stormed into the room.

"Carlisle? Carlisle? Esme! Oh, Edward! Bella!" Alice made such a great fuss and hugged both of them tightly. Jasper heard the sound and ran into the room, Renesmee in his arm. Bella and Alice ran toward him, Bella to get Renesmee and Alice to hug him.

"Now, now, what's the matter, Alice? Have you seen anything unusual?" Jasper said, trying to calm her down and unlocking her tight arms.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Where _are _them?" Alice said desperately, clinging to Jasper's arms.

"They're coming." As soon as Alice said that, the rest appeared at the door. Edward, in the meanwhile, looked terribly frighten at what Alice saw.

"What did you saw, Alice?" Emmett asked her, holding Renesmee, who was immediately snatched backed by Edward.

"Geez, Ed, I'm not going to eat my pretty niece, Nessie." added Emmett. By now, if Alice had any blood left in her face, it must have gone out by now.

"Volturies." Alice spat the word harshly.

"What?" Esme said, raising her eyebrows.

"They are coming! The Volturies!" Alice spat the word harshly.

"Now, calm down and tell me what you saw." said Carlisle.

"All the Volturies are coming. To our house. They seemed angry, and they will arrive here... right now."

"They are here. They are thinking... Voldemort? wizard? Panem? What the hell, angels?" Edward whispered loudly, as the door of the Cullens banged open and everyone ran downstairs, Renesmee in Edward's arm.

It really _was _the volturies. Hundreds of vampires, with the Volturies in front of them, stood at the doorway. Jane Volturi grinned her devilish grin.

"Bella!" Edward, who read her thought faster than anybody else, shouted.

But before Bella could actually do anything, four people began to scream.

_Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Renesmee._

Bella screamed in horror, but it was too late to shield them. Instead, Bella shielded others. Edward soon quitted screaming and he stood up, calling Renesmee desperately as she screamed and rolled on the floor.

_"What's the matter with you, Volturies?"_ Bellowed Bella. _"What did we do?"_

Jane smiled sweetly. "Oh, nothing except that YOU, Bella and other Cullens, made our effort of executing this puny little half-vampire named Renesmee, into nothing."

Tear started to roll down at Bella's cheek.

"What do you want from us?" Rosalie hissed, looking painfully at her family.

"I will stop this torture in two conditions," said Jane. "Will you accept this?

"Yes, yes, we will!" Jasper shouted and signaled her to tell them the conditions.

"First, none of you should use your special powers. Yes, Edward, you must not say anything that we are thinking. Bella Cullen, you must not shield any other vampire. Protecting yourself is the only skill allowed. So, take the shield off, yes, good girl. Also Alice should not tell any other person what you saw. I mean, the future. All of them are banned until the Hunger Game starts."

"What Game?" Emmett asked. Carlisle and Esme was trying and actually were doing a good job in not screaming, but Renesmee was not so capable at that. Edward scowled very hard like he really wanted to tell them something. The thing was he couldn't because of the Volturies' condition.

"You'll know that soon enough." Jane smirked. "The second condition is that you will obery us. You must do everything we say. Do not think about disagreeing, all of you. If not, it's the farewell to your dear families." said her, and she placed her teeth in front of Renesmee's neck, and other two Volturies placed theirs' in Carlisle and Esme's neck, and all of them immediately seized screaming for the pain was gone.

"I swear! I swear!" screamed Bella.

As soon as she said that, five of the vampires that came with the Volturies bound their hands with the.. werewolf-skinned cord?

"What did you do with the werewolf?" said Jasper.

"It's name was.. Jacob Black or something but that's not the point since this is the only thing that Vampire cannot break." Answered one of the Volturies.

"Let's move on, hurry up, escort them to the little future, to the Panem, to this FANTASTIC GAME."

The five vampires led them to.. It can't be the "Time Machine?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Camp Half Blood

**So hey everyone! I'm back. Sorry that there hadn't been any updates these days, but forgive me, I'm so busy! I have other stories to write, and I have a busy BUSY life going on. Anyway, thanks for those who alerted this story and thank you, MinervaLilyPotter, for honestly everything. Disclaimer, I do not own anything about Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Twilight, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Fallen except my own ideas. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three- the Half-blood Camp.

"You two there?"

"Yeah?"

"Kissing, right?"

"Shoo, Clarisse. P-R-I-V-A-C-Y spells 'Privacy'"

It was a sunny day at the half-blood camp. Everybody was hanging out in couples, except Clarisse who spent her whole day stalking Percybeth.

"Boo! You guys think I don't have someone to hang around? Ha, we'll see about that!" Clarisse scowled as she walked away.

Percy and Annabeth giggled, splashing the water at each other, sitting at the riverbank.

"Percy?"

"Why?" Percy put his arm around Annabeth, when she suddenly noticed a small figure on the top of the hill.

"Look at that. Who is it?"

"Nico?"

"Oh my Gosh, Nico! It's so nice to see you again!"

It really was Nico. Bianca's little brother. The son of Hedis.

Annabeth hugged him tight when he slowly pushed her away with enormous strength. He just stood there, with his head down so they couldn't see his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Percy asked him, touching Nico's arm gently when he pulled his sword out and placed it on Annabeth's throat.

Percy was completely stunned. He pulled his sword out and stabbed Nico immediately but it just didn't worked. It seemed like the sword just went through Nico. Nico raised his face.

He didn't had the Hedis' eyes with him. He had the shiny, bright gold eyes.

Annabeth realized what happened.

Nico gave his body to Kronos.

"You serve Kronos?"

Annabeth said, looking hastily at the sword under her neck.

"Be careful with names." Nico said in the voice of Kronos.

"No, you can't! No, no you can't. You fought on our side, Nico. Now please put the swords down! Besides, Kronos is dead. Whatever demon you are giving your body to, it's not a good thing, Nico."

Percy shouted as Annabeth struggled with her brain to get the situation solved.

"Haha, Kronos dead? Ha, I guess our role-play was PERFECT, wasn't it, fellas?"

Murmurs supported Nico. Percy turned around.

They were trapped in a circle of... THE CAMP HEROES. They slowly tightened on them, their arms at ready.

Annabeth, without turning around, got the situation faster than Percy.

"You traitors! How could you ! Grover! Grover help us! I trust you!"

But seemingly, Grover did not trusted Annabeth, since he, actually, was in lead of the traits along with Claris and other friends who used to be trusted by Percy and Annabeth.

Soon, Annabeth and Percy, tied in a million ropes, was on their way to the Hunger Games, to a place where they weren't sure to come back.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fall

**Soo... Hey! How's life? It's me LetMeLiveMyLife, and obviously I'm here to post another story. But! Before you read this, I remind you. PLEASE REVIEW! I know that some people have alerted this story, but how in the world am I supposed to know if you read any of my stories if you do not review? I really mean it. This story will be bit longer than the Percy Jackson one, since I know that Chapter 3 wasn't so good. Disclaimer- Lauren Kate owns Fallen(I'm not really a great fan of Fallen-actually it's the angel version of Twilight saga), and I do not own anything but my own ideas. **

Chapter Four- The Fall.

"Come on, Arianne. This part of the braid needs to be tighter than that. Yes, that's better."

They were so busy, especially for Arianne, Gabrielle and Molly, who was preparing Luce for her wedding.

It was the wedding of Luce Price and Daniel Grigory.

The place was bubbling with happiness. The three angels-Daniel, Arianne and Gabrielle- ,three devils-Cam, Roland and Molly- and one human-yes, Lucinda- was moving around, the boys with Daniel and girls with Luce.

"Ow, that hurts, Molly." whispered Luce, as Molly pulled her black hair to make another braid.

"Sorry, Luce."

"Come on, Molly. Let me do that." said Arianne, pushing Molly aside.

"Fine, fine, Miss Perfect. I guess this evil monster named Molly just needs to go away from your presence." Molly grumbled aloud so everyone could hear her.

"No, it's not that, Mol. Will you please go and get Luce's wedding dress?" said Gabrielle.

"Who cares, who cares. Luce knows that this is all for maybe only an hour of the wedding!" Molly grumbled even louder and stamped out of the door.

"She doesn't mean it, don't mind what she says." said Gabrielle once again, putting Lucinda's braids into a final bun.

"I know. What kind of dress wedding dress is my wedding dress, Arianne?"

"You can count on me." whispered Arianne mysteriously.

Finally, Molly came up with her dress.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Arianne! It's amazing!"

_It was amazing._

Imagine the best white dress that you can imagine- and change its color to gleaming pearly white, then add some more pearls, diamonds and laces to make it really fancy.

Soon, Luce was dressed in the most queen-like wedding dress and queen-level jewels. She looked gorgeous.

"Thank you, Gabrielle! I love it!"

Then it happened. Suddenly, dark shadows filled the room so quickly and a silhouette of a creature of popped up.

It soon turned out to be Lucifer.

The place wasn't bubbling with happiness anymore.

Girls screamed.

Daniel, hearing Luce scream, stormed into the wed room dragging Cam and Roland with him, but it was too late to save Luce.

Luce was gone.

Only Arianne, Gabrielle and Molly stood there sweating in confusion.

"D...Daniel we tried... we tried..."

Arianne stuttered for the first time in her thousands of angel years.

"What happened, Molly?" Cam asked.

"I don't know. I was holding Luce's tiara. Ask Arianne." said Molly, pointing to a tiara that was shattered on the floor.

"It was Lucifer." said Gabrielle, her voice trembling.

"WTF? Lucifer? I thought he was over!" Roland said in his stop-kidding-it's-not-funny voice.

"It was. Shadows filled in the room and then Lucifer came in,," Gabrielle tried to explain.

"It grabbed Luce by the shoulder and disappeared into the shadows so fast that my eyes barely caught them." said Arianne little more confidently.

"And you did nothing to stop them." the anger came sticking out of Daniel's voice.

"Calm down Daniel. How can an angel catch the most powerful demon in the world? Besides, how are we to catch anything that we can barely see?" said Cam.

"_Then tell me what to do!_" Daniel now bellowed.

"It's not you, it's us! Think, brother. What would you do if you were the Lucifer?"

"Smash her into pieces?"

"Shut up, Roland." hissed the both of them- Daniel and Cam.

"Oh," Arianne raised her hand.

"Yes. Arianne?"

"He will try his plot again, to go and catch us at the fall. That's what I will do if I was him."

"Yes, and crash all the Nephilims(The half-blood of human and angel) along, too." added Gabrielle.

"Exactly!" Cam exclaimed, standing up.

"Then what are we doing here? We don't want to be caught up by the Lucifer, do we?" Molly, crumbled the shadows up and made the shape of a door with it. The door looked like it was the darkest one of the whole wide world.

Six angels entered them without second thought, which was the greatest mistake they have ever made.

It was the sight that was absolutely worth seeing. Thousands of angels were falling- Cam, Roland and Molly with angel wings! It seemed like giant two-meter snowflakes were falling from everywhere. Slowly, the angels' eyes began to loosen when the sharp cry of Luce suddenly woke them up.

"Lucifer!" Daniel looked into Lucifer's face, which was bubbling with happiness like Luce's was in the brides room.

In Lucifer's hands, Lucinda was gripped tight in her wedding dress. She mouthed a word which unfortunately looked like "run".

But she knew that Daniel won't escape the place unless he rescued Luce. She needed them to run away. She didn't wanted them( plus herself) to go through what the Lucifer said.

_How could they escape the Lucifer's cruel plot this time?_

Cam noticed what Luce meant by "run".

"Run, she want us to run! This is the end, we have to give up Lucinda this time."

"What do you mean? Lucifer didn't do anything to us right now, and besides we have to get Luce out of here, no matter what it takes!" Arianne whispered in Cam's ear.

"No. Luce knows the fact- and see! Our falling angel shapes are fading!" Cam pointed to six silhouettes of falling angels-which, obviously, were themselves at the past.

Gabrielle seemed to realize what Cam and Luce meant, and she whispered it to Molly.

"Now, I'm sorry but we really have to get out of here- for all of us including Luce. Come!" Gabrielle and Molly made an enormous door, which looked like it was the brightest thing in the place beside the angels' wings. Gabrielle pulled Arianne and Molly grabbed Roland. Cam touched Daniel and told him that Luce wanted them to get out of the place before the Lucifer did something way more horrible to them.

"And what is that horrible thing you mean?"

"I don't know but Luce does!"

Daniel turned to look at Luce once again. She was bleeding by the shoulder, thanks to the sharp claws of Lucifer.

She nodded as big as she can, since she thought Lucifer didn't wanted her to communicate with them.

However, Lucifer knew that Luce was mouthing them instructions. He was just enjoying himself and laughing silently, knowing that Daniel won't go anywhere with Luce in the Lucifer's hands.

And he knew several more things- and one of them were the time will be over and his plan will succeed in 30 seconds, since it will take exactly that much for the falling shapes to completely fade away.

Daniel spread his gleaming white wings wide, making Cam back up immediately. He glared at Lucifer with all his strength. Lucifer just smiled.

10.

Daniel turned to look at Cam and his other friends.

9.

Daniel slowly opened his mouth.

8.

"I'm not going." said him.

7.

"Then we'll have to make you." said Molly in her determined voice.

6.

Cam grabbed Daniel's arm, trying his hardest not to touch Daniel's wings with his wings.

5.

Cam was immediately thrown back by Daniel.

4.

Cam spread his golden demon wings wide.

3.

Other angels plus demons spread their wings too.

2.

They grabbed Daniel tight.

1.

Luce screamed- it was too late.

0.

The falling figures disappeared completely. Before they could push Daniel into the shadowy door, gray shadows made and planned by Lucifer swallowed them in whole. It floated slowly towards the Lucifer, containing three angels and three demons, motionless and lying like they are dead, in it.

Lucifer grabbed it with one arm.

Luce let out a long, long scream mixed with sobs.


	5. Chapter 5 The Victor's Village

Chapter Five_ the Victor's Village

A fist-sized rock broke the window with a crash. Bewildered, Katniss stepped back. Peeta held a keen knife in his fist, ready to attack anyone who came in.

"Katniss, he probably did it by mistake, so don't-"

"Mistake! He killed my own sister, not mentioning thousands of others who died in the war, and now he's trying to kill us!"

It all started yesterday. The "new government" blew up the arenas and the training center which was broadcasted in all districts in Panem. Of course, Gale was the one to direct the explosion. At the interview about the famous, fiery revolution(which was mentioned every single day from the day snow died), Gale and Plutarch unfortunately started talking about Katniss and Peeta when Gale mentioned that he could have married Katniss. Surprised, the interviewer asked further- and they led to the conclusion that the star-crossed lover of District 12 was just an act to survive. To worsen the situation, it was a live broadcast. Every single citizen in Panem saw and heard every inch of the conversation. And now citizens of Panem are throwing rocks at the 'star-crossed' victors' house, shouting to kill them.

Crash, before Katniss could run away and Peeta could swing his knife, a burning torch jumped into the house and within a second their couch was on fire. Hissing, Katniss threw a blanket over the couch which didn't help extinguishing the fire. More torches were thrown to the house through the broken window and fire kept spreading. Peeta tried to activate the fire extinguisher when Katniss grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the house.

"What are you doing, Katniss?"

"Shut up and get out of this house unless you want to be a boy on fire."

There was a loud boos and cries of rages the moment they got out of the house. The citizens were angry of their mere "act" that brought death to their innocent loved ones. Peeta's eyes grew wide by the sight of Delly standing in the crowd.

"Wha-"

Before he could even speak a word, a rock landed on the doorstep with a thud. As if that was a 'start' signal, whole people gathered in the garden started to throw eggs, tomatoes and some rocks at them with anger. To them, Katniss and Peeta were no more than filthy traitors. There was no use telling them that Katniss and Peeta were not lying anymore, Peeta thought while dodging the rock and being hit on the face with an egg. It would only sound like a clumsy excuse.

Their attack came to a halt when the whizzing sound of the hovercraft appeared above their heads. With every people squinting at the flying mechanical, a tiny square door at its bottom opened and a ladder slowly came down until it reached Katniss and Peeta's eye level. It obviously wanted them to climb it.

Peeta glanced at Katniss. Her lips were bleeding and her hair was roughly messed thanks to some enthusiastic people. It was the choice between the hovercraft or the citizens-go-wild. Though the decision might be risky, he couldn't let Katniss be harmed more by those people. He pushed Katniss gently to the ladder. After she held it securely, he climbed on and placed himself under Katniss. The sould of the citizens grew fainter as the ladder pulled them into the hovercraft.

"Why, why, you guys are a real mess."

The familiar voice that greeted them was none other than Plutarch himself, smiling calmly. Beside him, Gale stood with an uneasy gaze at the wall. Katniss and Peeta both didn't knew what to say so they just stared at the floor feeling like they have done something wrong. They just listened as Plutarch opened his mouth again.

"What could serve you two better than another Hunger Game, huh?"

**Hi, it's LetMeLiveMyLife. I haven't seen all of you guys for a while… And I'm really sorry for not updating the story for like, forever. I know it sucks, but read and review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Very important author's note

**Author's note**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been uploading the story for a while. I know I haven't uploaded the story for quite a long time, and now as I look back at it, I am so embarrassed by the mistakes- grammatical and others- I've made. Well, so what I am thinking is, I am going to revise the story and upload it, in a brand-new, 'relatively' correct-grammar version. I am not going to delete the story, but I think I'll go with a chapter at a time. How do you think? At least I'm not giving it up! By the way, I am carefully thinking about discarding tributes from 'Fallen' trilogy, and inserting Divergent in the pack, instead. I really need your opinion about this subject, so either review or pm me please **


End file.
